Harmony
by Roses of angels
Summary: A story of Hansel and Gretel. They are trying to defeat the witch that killed thier parents and sucks the beauty from little girls. Will the witch kill Gretel? Hansel keeps Gretel safe, but will they share a brother and sister romance?
1. Before the witch came

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Gretel's POV:**

_"Hurry up, Gretel!" exclaimed stepmother, "Get Hansel and let's go!" I dropped her dolls. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Just get Hansel", she said._

_ I picked up my dolls slowly. My father was getting his axe from the closet. Stepmother had got out her bonnet. She saw me not moving._

_ "HURRY UP YOU WICKED GIRL!" she screamed. I quickly ran out of the room. I went into the room where Hansel was in. _

_ Hansel saw me. "Gretel, I know what is happening", he said, "We have to pack everything." Hot tears were streaming down my face. _

_ "Are you ok?" he asked me. I shook my head. He hugged me. He smelled like vanilla. After he pulled away, he brushed his fingertips across my face. "Gretel, don't cry, from now on, I will protect you", he said._

_ The door slammed open. "I thought I told you to get your brother!" said my stepmother. She got out a stick. It was the punishment stick._

_ She raised it and brought it down hardly. I screamed._

I woke up. I was sweating. I sighed. I got up. It was all a dream. I looked around. My brother was there, sleeping soundly next to me.

I froze. What was he doing here? I shook him hard. "Hansel, get up!" I exclaimed. He quickly got up. "What?" he asked sleepily. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh, you had a bad dream", he said, "You screamed." I began to grow hot. I was used to sleeping with him whenever I had bad dreams. Somehow today was a bit different. I had mixed emotions in my heart.

No I couldn't possibly be falling for him. He was 19 and I was 18. One year apart. It was wrong anyways. I shook my head with disappointment.

He still hasn't got out of bed. "Are you sure you are ok?" he asked. "Yes I am", I said. "Well, do you want some breakfast?" he asked. "Yes, I do", I said, "How are you going to make breakfast?" I asked him, "You rarely make breakfast."

"Well, why not?" he asked, "I don't want you to do all the work every single day." I stared at him. I wonder what was happening with him. He started to act all weird this morning. I brushed my hair out of my face.

"Well, go make breakfast!" I exclaimed. He slid out of bed and left the room. After some minutes that passed, I started to smell the eggs and pancakes. It smelled wonderful.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I began to wash my face and brush my teeth. We always lived together. We both made the house. We were both proud of our creation of the house.

I wanted to just wonder why I kept having those stupid nightmares of the witch. The past was the past. Nothing would stop us.

After I cleaned myself, I went to the closet and opened it. I picked out a striped shirt with jeans. I put on socks. I went downstairs after I finished dressing. I went to the elevator and pushed the button. Yea we built an elevator. I went to the kitchen. There were pancakes, and eggs waiting for me on the table.

I sat on a chair. "Well, this looks good", I said. He grinned. "I'm not done yet", he said, "I have to get the toast."

I laughed. "Whatever", I said. I waited for him to be finished. He sat down with my toast. I waited for him to cook his own food. 'Aren't you eating?" I asked.

"You know me, I don't eat breakfast", he said. I put my fork down. "Just because you made my breakfast doesn't mean you don't eat", I said, "This is ridiculous!" He gave me a smirk.

My heart skipped a beat. "You know what?" I asked, "I will make you breakfast." He smiled even more.

"Go ahead", he said. I didn't move. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked. "Well, I am eating mine first", I said.

"Go ahead", he said, 'Call me when you are finished." He got up and went upstairs. I wolfed my breakfast down. Dang, he cooked really well. I envied him.

I sighed. I went to the stove and pulled out a pan. I got out the pancake mix and started to put milk and butter in it. I poured it into pan and started to make pancakes. The pancakes came out perfect. I put it on a blue plate.

Since his favorite color was blue, then I put some syrup on it, put whipped cream on top of that, and put a strawberry right on top of the cream.

I was really proud of my creation. I put it down on the table. Then I put bread in the toaster. I got out his favorite jam from the refrigerator. I set it down on the table with a butter knife.

Lastly, I got out orange juice. I poured some into a cup and put it on the table. Then I took out the toast and put it on a separate plate with the eggs that I made.

I looked at the table. I was pretty proud of my cooking. I sighed and went to the stairs. He better like what he was eating or else I would kick his butt out of this house and let him starve for a week.

I called for him. "HANSEL!" I screamed. He came running down like a little kid who wanted candy. I chuckled to myself.

"Is it ready?" he asked. "Yes, and you better like it", I grumbled. He tugged my ear. He always does that to annoy me.

"Alright, let's see here", he said. He plopped down in the chair. He grabbed the fork and stabbed the pancake. He ate the pancake. He was like a wolf. Well like what I did. He wolfed everything down.

I crinkled my nose. I really didn't like way he ate. Truly ungentle man like. When he finished he dabbed his lips with a napkin. "Well, the food tasted great", he said. He got up. "Come on", he said, "I want to show you something."

He took me out and there was a sack on a tree stump. "Open it", he said. I went closer to the sack. I went and opened it. There was a small box in it. I opened it. There was a ring in it. I gasped. Was he going to propose? No way. "Do you like it?" he asked. I turned to him. "What are you going to do with this ring?" I asked him.

"Give it to you", he said, "I found it, and it was our mother's ring." My face began to grow hot.

"You thought I was going to propose to you?" he asked trying not to laugh. I looked away angrily. "You can keep the ring, and give it to who you want", I said angrily, "When you find one!" I ran back into the house, and into my room. I locked the door. I slumped on the bed and hot tears came falling down.

I missed my mom. I wanted her to comfort me. I felt guilty for saying that to Hansel. He was the only family member she got. I sat there. There was a soft tap on my door. "Gretel, I'm sorry", he said.

I sat there staring at the door. "Gretel, please, open the door", he said pleadingly. He knocked on the door. Then there was silence. I went to the door, and opened it. He fell backwards and landed on his back.

He looked up. I had tears in my eyes. I moved to exit my room. I was still mad at him no matter what he did to make me feel better. He caught my foot. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Let go", I said shakily.

"No", he said. He got up and he hugged me. "It's ok", he said, "I'm sorry." He was waiting for me to hug him back, but I didn't. If he wanted to regain my trust, he was going to work hard.

He let go of me, and I walked away. I was waiting for him to catch up with me, but he never came. I let out a disappointing sigh.

I went outside. I stayed there until lunch.

**Hansel's POV:**

What was wrong with Gretel? I knew that I did something wrong. I was guilty. I knew that she wanted me to do something to make her regain her trust in me. I knew I had to do something quick.

I went outside and walked. I got used to her screaming at night. I would always run into her room. I sang her to sleep as what she did to me when I was young.

I had never heard her sing from that day on. I really missed mom. Ever since I found the ring back in our old house, I felt very weird. I went back to the house.

The house was really small, and it was broken. I went inside it. I looked around for treasures or new things that my father had left behind. There were none. I sighed. I began to exit the house until I heard a crunch. I froze. I stayed very low to the ground. There was a crack on the wall, I looked through it.

There were two men. I wondered who they were. Why were they here? "Come on, we have to destroy this house before the witch gets here", said one man. What? Break the house down? No I couldn't allow it.

I got out my sword. I really loved to fight people with swords. Since guns were invented, I really didn't like it. Then I went slowly to the back door. I took every valuable thing when I made my visit here. There were no treasures that I would find. There was a shiny pocket watch, and a gold locket on the kitchen counter. How could I possibly miss that?

I grabbed the two valuable things and left the house. I ran quickly to our house. I opened it and slammed the door closed. My heart was beating quickly. What if they were coming to our house?

I couldn't let that happen. I went to the kitchen. There was Gretel drinking some soda. She looked up and scowled.

"Gretel, get your bow and arrows, there might be some men that may come here", I said. "What if you are lying?" she asked.

"Trust me please", I said, "This is no time for joking." I got out the pocket watch and the locket. Somehow it was glowing.

She gasped. "Where did you get that?" she asked. She started panicking. "What?" I asked, 'I got it from the house that we used to live in."

She got up and grabbed the locket. She opened it and out came a glowing gold ball. It started playing a lullaby. I started to get sleepy. She shut the locket shut.

She took the golden watch and opened it. It was a normal watch, but it started to transform into a shield.

There was a note attached to it. I read it.

_ Dear Hansel, _

_I know you might read this when you are older, but there is something that you need to know, this shield can protect you from the witch. Her name is De Fleur. She captures little girls and devours their beauty making her more beautiful. Do not be affected by her beauty. She can kill you. Once you find her kill her. Keep your sister safe. Her locket will protect her by making other sleep forever. You may be affected, but if you have the golden watch you will be safe. We are both sorry for leaving you on your own. I hope you can understand. We love you both. Good luck._

_ Love,_

_ Father and Mother_

I didn't know what to do. "We must kill the witch and make them proud", she said. She got up to get her bow. I looked at the locket. I grabbed it and almost ran into Gretel when she came out of her room.

I put the locket on her and put on the ring. I walked away after that. I wondered how she felt.

I went to get my knife collection. There were a lot of knives that I kept from my father. I put it in my jacket and around my belt. I was ready. I got my sword and went outside.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded. We went outside and climbed a tree so that we could surprise them. I locked the doors and windows. So they couldn't go in. We waited. Then the two men came. "Well, look what we have here!" one man said. "We should sleep here", said the other man.

"Well, someone has been living in it", the man answered, "Looks clean." "Aw who cares", said the other man. They went to the door and found it locked. 'It's locked", the man said. He was about to kick the door when Gretel came down from the tree and slammed into one man. He screamed in pain.

He got out a gun and was pointing at Gretel. I jumped out of the tree and landed on him. He groaned. "Don't you dare point that gun at my sister", I said, 'Why are you here on our territory?"

"Because, the witch is going to come soon and will kill anyone in their path", he said. "We have to have to destroy everything."

"Listen, we built this house", Gretel said, "We can't just leave it." 'Well you are going to have to', he said.

I let him go. I took his gun. "Go away and never come back", I said. The two men ran off. I looked at Gretel. "We need to leave now", I said sternly. She nodded in agreement.

We ran inside the house and got all the valuables that we needed. Our clothes weren't that expensive and we didn't have a lot. So we packed all of our clothes. We left the house and went to the village that was close to our house. Many people knew us, because we had always helped them.

'Hansel, what brings you here?" said the butcher. "We are trying to flee from the witch", I said.

He froze. "You mean the witch had come back?" he asked. Gretel nodded. We quickly went to the inn where Annie was. She always let us sleep there for free. She was a good friend of ours. We entered the inn. "Hey Hansel!" she exclaimed. "We need to sleep here", I said. "How long?" she asked. "I'm not sure", I said.

"Well stay as long as you want", she said. I was really pleased. We both thanked her and went to the room where we always stayed at. We sat there in silence. "Hansel, I'm pretty scared", Gretel said.

"Me too", I said, "We have to kill her and we need to make everyone safe." She nodded. We prepared to go to sleep.

At midnight there was a crash in the entrance. I woke up. "Gretel, wake up", I said. She got up. "What was that?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "Quiet", I whispered. We both got out our weapons and went to the entrance of the inn. There was a woman. She was beautiful. I froze. The witch had come. I looked at Gretel. She had confidence in her eyes. She opened her mouth. There was a scream. It wasn't coming from her. It was coming from someone. We had to know. "On the count of three", I said, "We jump out and attack."

Gretel agreed. We both jumped and we both froze.

**A/N: Well I hoped you like this chapter! Thanks for reading it!**


	2. Witch Hunting

**A/N: Hey guys! Just to warn you this kind of relates to the movie Hansel and Gretel. FWI. **

**Henry's POV:**

We froze. Where was the witch? She had already disappeared. I began to panic. I looked around. She was nowhere to be seen. I looked at Gretel. "Gretel, we have to find her", I said.

Gretel shook her head. "Where would we find her?" she asked, "How would we know what she will look like?"

"True, she may change her appearance", I said. I went to the entrance. Something gleaming caught my eye. "What is this?" I asked myself.

I went closer to it and there was a rock there. It said, _"Beware, you've been warned."_ "How are we warned?" Gretel asked.

I looked around there was a door open. I pulled out my sword and went closer to the door. I pushed the door to make it wide open. There was a dead girl's body on the floor.

The floor was covered with blood. Gretel tried not to scream. "Hansel, we have to move this body", she said. I shook my head. We have to let the sheriff come he must investigate this.

"It is the sheriff's job to figure this out", I said. Gretel turned me to face her. "Hansel, there is no time for the sheriff to look this body over and guess who did this", she said sternly, "Plus he may not even know how to defeat a witch."

"Well, true", I said. "Are you backing out because you saw the dead body?" she asked. I nodded. I really didn't want to die. "Hansel, we need to be the ones to save our people and the ones we love", she said.

I thought it over for a while. Then I sighed. "Fine", I mumbled, "Let's go catch some stupid witches."

She smiled. She hugged me. "That's the answer that I was looking for", she said. From that hug, I could tell that she forgave me. "We need to research everything about witches", I said.

She grabbed my hand and we went to the library. We went to the history section of witchcraft and witches.

"Found it!" exclaimed Gretel. I quickly went to her. She grabbed a thick book. "We have to buy this", she said.

I grabbed for my bag with money. We went to the librarian. "Ricky, do you mind if we can buy this book?" I asked him.

He looked up from the book that he was reading. He smiled when he saw Gretel. "Why sure!" he exclaimed, "No need to pay!"

Gretel smiled. "Thanks Ricky", she said. "No problem, miss", he answered. We got the book and went out of the library.

The police arrived at the inn. We quickly slipped past them. When we entered our room we quickly went to work.

We opened the book to the first page. _"Witches, they are particularly interested on eating little children. They can travel quickly and use any stick to travel on. Witches are very active at night. It is better to capture a witch in the day time where they are mostly weak." _

"Well", I said, "We have a lot of work to do." The next morning I woke up and Gretel was sleeping on her book. I gently took the book from her head and set her down on a pillow.

I got out of bed and I went outside. I smelled fresh eggs. "Come and eat", the man said. "Who are you?" I asked him. "Oh I am the husband of the inn keeper", he answered. "How's Annie?" I asked him.

"Annie had a fright yesterday' he said, 'She wants some rest.' "Well I hope she feels better", I said.

He nodded. I went to the cafeteria or where the food was. I sat in one of the tables. Everyone was murmuring quietly. They were talking about yesterday's incident. I sighed. "Are you hungry Hansel?" Gretel asked.

"When did you get here?" I asked her. "Just got here" she answered. She put down a plate of food right in front of me. "Thanks", I said.

"No problem", she said. She started to eat her food. "Remember when we saw the house?" she asked me.

"What house?" I mumbled in my food. "Remember the house?" she asked, "The candy house."

I choked on my food. "What about it?" I asked her, "You know we don't talk about it." "I know that", she said, "But I have this feeling that the witch right now is in that house."

"No way", I started to say, "We are NOT going to that house!" "Hansel-", she started to say. "No!" I exclaimed, "Did you know she gave me diabetes for giving me too much candy to eat!"

"Just to remind you, you need to take your medication", she said. I sighed. I took out this shot containing medicine. I put it in my leg and pushed the medicine in me. "Because of this I have to keep putting medicine in me every day!" I groaned.

"Hansel", Gretel started to say, "It's worth a try to!" "Fine", I grumbled. She hugged me which kind of surprised me.

We started to go into the woods and walked around. I felt like we were going nowhere. "Where is the house?" I asked. "Just a little bit more in the woods", she mumbled.

I started to get agitated. We walked forever in the woods and then there was a trail of rotten candy going to a rotten house. It was disgusting. "Let's go inside", she said. The house still smelled like it was edible to eat.

Gretel slammed the door open. The door was practically broken, since it was made out of candy.

"Hansel, look at this", she called. I went to her. She was in front of the oven that Gretel pushed the witch in. "Bad memories", I said. I looked around. There were books and potions on the table.

"Hey, looks like someone has been living here", I said. "I agree", Gretel said. "I have to tell you this is freaking me out", I said.

"Me too", she said, "But we need to find who lives here." "That would be me, my pretties", said someone with a raspy voice.

We spun around and there was a beautiful woman standing in the doorway. It was the same witch that killed the girl at the inn.

"You witch!" said Hansel. "Yes", she said, "It is I who killed the girl at the inn." We got out our swords.

"That won't be necessary!" she cackled. She got out her weird wand and she shot her magic at me and my brother.

It didn't touch us. It backfired. So it hit her instead. "Ahhh!" she cried. She started to form into a very ugly witch. "How can you not get hit?" she asked me. "How do I know?" I said, "Probably you are OLD!"

The witch got mad. She attacked me sending me hitting the gingerbread wall, and breaking through.

Ouch. "Don't hurt my brother!" I heard Gretel scream. I got up. Anger had surged through my body.

I got up and ran back. The witch was pinning her by the throat on the wall. "Hansel!" Gretel screamed.

I punched the witch on the head with my fist. There was a crunch. I think I broke her head.

Gretel scrambled away from her. The witch looked at me. She turned into a hot woman. "Please don't harm me", she said.

"Kill her Hansel!" said Gretel. I kept staring at her. "Please", she begged. I closed my eyes. I grabbed a hard silver thing and jabbed it in her heart. She screamed and dissolved.

I smelled blood. I opened my eyes and I gasped. I tripped when I was going backwards. Gretel ran over to me. "Hansel", she said.

She helped me up. "Hansel, we must get rid of the body", she said. "Gretel", I said, "There must be more witches."

"We have to kill every one", said Gretel. "We could get some money for killing witches", I said.

So from then on we started to listen to people about where witches were and where it most killed the people.

Then we heard in a town called Millville, that there were witches killing about more than sixty people a month. "Gretel, we have to go to Millville", he said.

Gretel nodded. "Let's go", she said. So we traveled to Millville. When we arrived there, there were many people there looking at us.

Then there was a crowd. They were surrounding a man. "He's a witch!" said one man. "Burn him!" said the other. Then Gretel went to the middle of the crowd.

"Who are you?" asked one woman. Gretel looked at me and I joined her. "I am Gretel and he is Hansel", she said.

"We are both siblings", I added, "and we are witch hunters." "Then can you tell us if he is a witch?" they asked.

I went over to him. I remembered what witches looked like. I looked at him carefully. He was dirty and his teeth were clean. He wasn't a witch.

"He isn't a witch", I said, "He has clean teeth." They nodded. Then they released the man. "There has been a witch here!" said one woman. "And they are killing our people!" they exclaimed.

The mayor came and he took us to his office. "Hansel and Gretel", said the mayor. "Yes?" we both replied.

"You guys are witch hunters no?" asked the mayor. "Yes we are", said Gretel. "Then how much should I give you to kill the witch that attacks our home?" he asked. We looked shocked.

"Sir, you are paying us?" we asked. "Yes", he said, "We need to get rid of the witch as soon as possible before it kills us all!"

"Well, you could pay us 200 dollars?" she asked. "Done", he said. "When can we get started?" I asked him.

"As soon as possible", he said. We looked at each other. "Sir we are on this case", Gretel said.

We went to the inn to sleep. I looked at Gretel. "Gretel," I said, "Let's go kick some witches to death."

She smiled and dragged me in the inn. I was scared at first, but now I was confident.


	3. Nightmares and finding an old witch

**A/N: Sorry guys that it took really long to post this! I will try to post things quicker, but I still need to think about what I am going to write next that would be interesting for you to read and not make it very boring! **

**Gretel's POV:**

_We enter the candy covered house. I looked around. "Hansel, don't touch anything", I said._

_ When I turned to face him, he was eating a peppermint. "Hansel", I said. "What?" he mumbled._

_ "What did I say to you?" I asked him. "Not to touch anything", he said. "You are touching something", I said._

_ "I'm eating something", he said. "But you are still touching it!" I scoffed. "So?" he asked. "What if it's poison?" I asked him. _

_ "It's not poison, my dears", said someone. We both twirled around. Hansel dropped the candy. _

_ I gasped. She looked very beautiful. She came closer. "My name is Aunty May", she said, "Would you like to eat something?" _

_ Hansel nodded. "Excuse me, ma'am", I begin to say. "Call me Aunty May", she said, "It's more comfortable."_

_ "Aunty May, we only came here because of our curiosity", I said, "We really should go." "Nonsense!" she said, "Please stay!"_

_ "We really shouldn't", I said. "Oh, please dears!" she protested, "I'm always here very lonely."_

_ She looked down sadly. "The other visitors just disappeared", she said, "I didn't have time to enjoy being with them!"_

_ I wondered why. "We have to go", I said, "Nice meeting you!" I grabbed Hansel's hand and began to walk to the entrance. She blocked our path._

_ "You aren't going anywhere!" she screamed. She began to change into an ugly witch._

I woke up with a start. I looked around. I was in someone's room. I remembered what I saw. I got out of bed and went out of his room. "Hansel", I yelled. No one was there. I went outside. There was a group of people crowding someone.

"Now, men!" said the sheriff, "We must capture this creature now before it drains the power from other people!"

The crowd roared. "Are you with me?" he asked. "YES!" the crowd roared back. "Let's go catch some witches!" said the sheriff. "HOLD IT!" I yelled.

They looked at me. "Hey, it's the witch hunter!" said one man. "So Gretel, how are you feeling?" the sheriff asked. "I am feeling fine", I said. I looked and found Hansel with those men.

I came over to him and grabbed him. "We are the witch hunters", he said, "Leave this to us."

"How can we trust you?" they asked. "Don't worry", he said, "We will." He sounded confident. They grumbled. "This is our town", said the sheriff, "I am the sheriff here and I will kill the beast with my own hands!"

"Do you know anything about witches at all?" I asked him coldly. He looked at me then at the other folks. "Yes", he said, "I know all about them."

His voice wavered. "We travel at night!" he said. I shook my head. Hansel was going to say something, but I stopped him.

"Let them be", I said, "It will prove to them that they can't beat a witch." We went back to the mayor's office.

"Ah Hansel and Gretel!" exclaimed the mayor, "How can I help you?" "We need someone who knows the rules", said Hansel.

"I know just the person", he said, "In the mean time, please rest." We went back to the inn. The sheriff came back with only one man. "Sheriff, what happened?" Hansel asked. "They were all killed", said the sheriff.

I grabbed Hansel and dragged him to the inn. We were in bed. "You know", Hansel said, "I'm kind of getting nervous." "Why are you nervous?" I asked him. "Well, what if we can't find the witch?" he asked.

"Don't worry Hansel, we will find it", I said. Hansel was sleeping on the floor. "Good night", he said.

"Good night", I said back.

_"Eat!" screamed the witch at Hansel. "No!" Hansel shouted. "Either you eat or it will be your sister!" she screamed. She grabbed my arm and put the knife at my throat._

_ Hansel started to eat the candy little by little. It's been two days and Hansel was eating too much candy._

_ "Good boy!" she opened the cage and grabbed Hansel. She put fire into the oven. She was dragging him to the oven. I screamed and pushed her inside. _

_ She let go of Hansel and was screaming in pain. We closed the oven and we heard her screaming. Hansel hugged me. "Gretel, thanks", he said._

_ "Listen to me more often", I said to him. He nodded. After years we grew and he taught me how to fight. He would always come home with a bruise on his eye. "Hansel, what now!" I said._

_ "I didn't start it this time", he said. "Come here", I said. I dragged him to the couch and made him sit. I got a towel soaked with water and gently wiped the blood from his eye. _

_ He caught my hand. "Ouch", he said. "Sorry", I mumbled. Then the door opened. The wind came in. "Hansel!" I screamed._

"Hansel!" I screamed. "What what?!" he exclaimed. I looked around. He was in bed with me. "Why are you on my bed?" I asked him.

"I don't want to sleep on the floor!" he protested. "What time is it?" I grumbled rubbing my face.

"It's one a.m.", he said. I slumped back into bed. He put his arms around me. "Why do you have to wake up screaming", he murmured. He was slowly going to sleep. "I love you always", he mumbled.

"What?" I asked him. He started snoring. I lay next to him and closed my eyes. The next day I woke up snuggled right next to Hansel. His arms were around me. I shook him and he opened his eyes. "Good morning", he said sweetly.

"Come on!" I said, "We have to get started!" He groaned. "Just five more minutes!" he groaned. He grabbed my waist and pulled me next to him. "Come on!" I said. "Fine", he mumbled. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

My heart was beating fast. I put on different clothes and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hansel, hurry up!" I said. He opened the door. He was shirtless. He had a towel around his back. When I look at his muscular body, I suddenly begin to be shy.

"The bathroom is all yours", he said. I brushed past him and shut the door. I begin to wash my face and brush my teeth. After I was finished, I opened the door.

Hansel was putting on his boots. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded. "Then let's go!" he said. We went outside. We went to get started. We started off in the woods. We walked for ages, until we found a house.

"Alright", I said. I got out my bow and arrow. "Let's go kill some bad witch", murmured Hansel.

We crash the door open. There was no one. "Break the door", I said. "Done", said Hansel. "Looked like the witch went out", said Hansel. I looked around and sniffed the air. It smelled that someone left a few hours ago.

We looked around. There was many maps and bones on the floor. I was disgusted. "This is really gross", I complained. "Let's go", said Hansel. "We need to make a trap", I said. He agreed.

We brought a lot of sharp metal strings. It was the one that witches couldn't get out of. We strung them from tree to tree making a web. You couldn't really see it because it was invisible.

"Now climb the tree", Hansel said. We begin to climb the trees with the strings attached to them.

Then there was a sound. The witch was flying at top speed. She kept going and going towards our trap. Then she stopped. She looked at it carefully. Then she went the other way. I silently cursed.

She knew she had company.

**Henry's POV:**

When she passed the trap, I looked at Gretel. She looked at me with fear and disappointment.

Time for plan B. Plan B, she didn't know. I did it myself when she wasn't looking. I had simply put another trap on the door. Just a simple trap, no one gets hurt.

She was about to jump off a tree, but I simply dropped a pinecone. She looked at me with fear. I shook my head. I pointed at the door.

The witch was looking at the pinecone that just fell; luckily a bird came out of a tree. She turned around and ran to the door. When she was at the door, the net grabbed her arms and legs pinning her to the ground.

We jumped out of the tree and we went to the witch. She hissed and tried to get out, but it made her even more tangled in. Gretel punched the witch in the nose. She groaned.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed. "Shut up!" said Gretel, "You have been killing little innocent children!" The witch cackled.

"I don't eat little children", she said. We were confused. "What?" Gretel asked. "I said I don't eat children", she cackled. "Don't fool us witch!" I said. "I am not", she said calmly. She stopped struggling.

"I am just but a poor woman", she said. "Don't make up stories", said Gretel, "We saw you fly."

"Ah, but that is just an illusion", she said, "Take a look." Gretel got up and looked around. There wasn't a stick or a broom in sight.

Then Gretel went to the witch. "What are you?" she asked her. "I am a witch, but I work for the king", she said.

"Aren't you supposed to live with him?" I asked. She shook her head. "I do not want to live in the castle", she said, "It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Then why is the inside of your house very dirty?" Gretel asked, "It's covered with bones and disgusting critters."

"Well, honey, as I told you, it is an illusion", she said, "Now please let me go you are killing my back!"

I looked at Gretel and she nodded. We let the old witch go. She smiled. "Come come!" she exclaimed.

She dragged us into her place. It was different. "Wow, really neat and cozy", I said. Gretel shot me a dangerous glance.

I looked at her. "Sit sit!" exclaimed the witch, "Here have some tea!" she poured us some tea into our cups.

"Don't worry it's not poison", she said. The Gretel began to drink. Then I followed. It tasted sweet.

"What brings you here to these dangerous woods?" she asked, "To capture the witch?" Gretel nodded. "Do you know who the witch is?" she asked.

"I know her name, but I am not friends with her", she said, "She would hate me anyways." "Why?" I asked her.

"Because I am one of those witches that do not harm people", she said, "We protect." "No one believes in me except the king", she said sadly.

Gretel's face began to soften up. "I'm sorry", she mumbled. "It's ok dear", she said, "Now I see that you are wanting the address of where the witch lives?" I nodded.

She got out a scrap of paper. She began to scribble the address down. She gave it to me. "Good luck", she said. Then I felt like the whole world turn upside down.

When I opened my eyes, we were at the forest, but the house wasn't there. "That lady is pretty creepy", I said. I had a very bad feeling about her.

"Best to not trust her, Hansel", Gretel said, "Come on, we must get back before it gets dark."

I nodded. We started to head off, but there was a snapping of a twig. We both turned around holding our weapons.

"You will not be going back", said the sheriff, "You will be our bait."


	4. Witches and Wizards Oh my!

**A/N: Sorry guys if I hadn't been able to write chapter 4. As you know I just started school. Officially a ninth grader and of course there are lots of homework. Don't worry I will still write stories!**

**Gretel's POV:**

"Let go of us!" I screamed. They knocked out Hansel and now they are pulling me by the hair. "LET GO OF ME!" I screamed even louder.

The sidekicks of the sheriff were snickering. I mean I could just knock them out, but Hansel would have to be woken up. It was almost dark. "Tie them up!" said the sheriff triumphantly.

They tied us up in a tight knot. Then they went to hide behind a bush. "Uhhh", groaned Hansel.

"Quiet!" I shot through my teeth. "Gretel, we are going to die!" he exclaimed. "No we are not", I said. I wriggled around my bonds. I grabbed the hilt of my pocket knife from my Hansel's belt. Then I started to cut his bonds.

Then there was a snapping of twigs and a hiss from a witch. Hansel's bonds were loose. Then he started to work on mine. The witch came into view. It was a beautiful woman. She had black hair and red eyes.

"Well, look who is here?" asked the witch, "We will have a great feast on your blood." She smiled. There were sharp teeth. "Get away from us", I said. "Or else?" she asked, "You are going to kill me?" She cackled.

"Yes", I said, "That is what I am going to do." Then she came forward. I grabbed my bow from my back and I hit her with it. She groaned. Then the sheriff came into view and captured her in a net. "BOYS!" he boomed, "GET THE FIRE!" The boys had gotten a torch.

"You will anger ALL the witches if you kill me!" she cackled. That made the boys stop doing what they were doing.

"You witch!" screamed the Sheriff, "Do you know what you did to my people?" "YOU KILLED THEM!" he grabbed the torch and stabbed it at the witch. She screamed in agony. Then she was turned into ash.

The sheriff was a bit crazy at the time. He turned to us. In his eyes I saw a look of mischief.

"Boys", he said, "GET THEM!" So we were chased by two bulky guys, except we were faster. Hansel ran ahead of me. I didn't know where he had gone, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me.

We were hiding behind a boulder. When the men passed we slumped on the rock. "Hansel, we really need to do something about this", I said.

He laughed. "Well, looks like we will have to stay low", he said. I felt the piece of paper in the pocket of my jacket.

"We have to get out of here", I said. So we traveled to a cottage that was the same house that we had been to. We knocked on the door. It opened. "Who is it?" cackled the witch.

"It's us", I said, "Hansel and Gretel." Then she opened the door wider. "Oh it's the twins!" she exclaimed.

"Yes it is us", mumbled Hansel. "Come in!" she exclaimed. We went inside the comfy cottage. "Did you find the witch?" she asked. "No, but we found a different witch that will bring and army of witches", mumbled Hansel.

The witch dropped the tray that she was carrying. It landed with a crash. The witch's face was pale. "Oh no", she groaned. We both helped her clean up the mess.

"What is going on?" I asked. "Oh it's nothing", she said shakily. She waved her hand and the tea set was back to its original shape. She sat down.

"Is there something that you should tell us?" I asked her. "There is", she said. She got up and went to her bookcase. She took out a book. "In this book there is history about witches", she said.

"What does that have to do with all the witches coming?" I asked. "Well, my dear, it says here that if one of their kinds is killed, they will bring forth an army of witches destroying all of mankind", she said.

"Oh my", I gasped. "Is there a way to stop this?" Hansel asked her. "Yes there is", said the witch. "How?" he asked. "This will be very dangerous", she said, "but it is the only way." She got out a map.

"This is the mountain of where the witches gather for a meeting or war", she said, "And this is the valley of wizards."

"Wait", I said, "There are wizards?" She nodded. "They will only take the good side", she said, "but if you go to them, they may be able to help you."

She handed me the book. "How are we to protect ourselves from harm?" I asked her. "Easy", she smiled. She grabbed my hand. Searing hot pain went into my skin. "Ouch!" I yelped. "What are you doing?" Hansel asked angrily. The witch grabbed Hansel's hand and he yelped. He shot his hand back.

"There", she said, "You are officially witch and wizard", she said tiredly. "Thank you", I said. "Keep that locket if I were you", she said. Then she began to fade away. "Wait!" I said, "What is your name?"

She smiled. "Call me Aunty May", she said. Then the world twirled around us. When I opened my eyes I was back in the inn.

"Hansel?" I called out. "Yea?" he asked. He came up right beside me. "Let's travel to the Wizard's Valley", I said. He smiled. "Up for an adventure?" he asked. "You know I'm always up for adventures", I said.

He put his around me. We went to pack our stuff. Then the sheriff came in. We quickly hid in a room. "Sheriff", said the owner. "I will have to check something here", he said. "Ok", said the owner. Then the sheriff went to the stairs and walked up.

Hansel was really close to me. "Is he gone?" asked Hansel. I began to turn hot. "Um yea", I said. He sighed. "I thought he would never leave", he said.

He opened the door and looked out. Then he grabbed my hand and we made a run to the woods. We joined a bunch of people that were on a wagon going to the valleys. While we were waiting, Hansel began to sleep.

The scenery was beautiful. Then it almost became dark. "Hansel, we need to move quickly", I said. "Let's camp out here for the night", he said.

"No", I said, "It's too dangerous." "Don't worry, I will protect you", he said. I winced. He looked at me. "Do you trust me?" he asked. I nodded. He smirked and started to climb a tree.

"Come on", he said. Since the tree was big, it could fit two people on one branch. Hansel wrapped his arms around me. My heart began to bump faster. I felt hot. Could he hear my heart beat?

"You know Gretel", he started to say, "I miss mom and dad." I nodded. "Me too", I said. Hansel looked down at me and I looked up at him. Our eyes met. Then he coughed and broke eye contact.

I looked down. "I wonder if the sheriff knows that we are gone", he said. I laughed weakly. "Yea", I said. Then there was a snapping noise. "What was that?" I whispered. We got out our weapons. There were two witches flying towards us. They didn't see us yet. "Climb", mumbled Hansel.

I started to climb. The witches flew past us. "We have to get rid of them", I said. Hansel nodded. We jumped out of the tree and landed softly. I took out my bow and aimed at one of the witches head. Then I let go the arrow.

Thump! The witch went down. The other witch looked around. She saw us and started to growl. She came screaming at us. Hansel got out his knives and threw them at her. One aimed at her heart and the other aimed at her head. Then she came crashing down.

"Hey we should use the broom", said Hansel. He picked up the broom and got on it. I retrieved the other one. We slowly lifted up in the air. Then we went flying to the valley. "THIS IS FUN!" screamed Hansel.

"Stop!" I yelled to him. He didn't listen. "Come on", said Hansel. He came closer to me. I looked straight. He smiled. "Come on", he said. His eyes had danger in his eyes. Then he grabbed my waist and he pulled me to his broom.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed. "Hold on!" yelled Hansel. We flew at full speed. I looked behind me. There were a row of witches following us. "Hansel", I said. "Distract them!" yelled Hansel.

I didn't know what to do. So what I did was that I thought of bowling. I swapped my hand to the right and then they all fell. Wow. That was cool. So then we flew all the way to the valley. When we arrived there, we were met by some wizards.

"Wait!" I screamed. "Don't shoot!" yelled Hansel. Instead they don't listen, they just bring out their wands and they just shoot magic at us. So what I had to do was just open my locket and grab Hansel's shield and just block it. The wizards somehow didn't fall to the ground in deep sleep.

When we landed, they looked at us with curiosity. Then a few more wizards came and surrounded us. Hansel and I were back to back with each other. "Hansel", I said. "It's ok, Gretel, we can get out of this alive", he said.

I grabbed his hand and he squeezed it. I closed my eyes, waiting for them to hit us.

**Hansel's POV:**

_"Hansel", said one of my friends. We were hanging out on the trees. "Can you introduce me to your sister?" he asked. I shook my head._

_ I didn't want him to go out with Gretel. I knew what kind of person he was. "She already has a boyfriend", I said._

_ "Yea right", said my friend. He jumped off the tree. "I'm going to ask her out", he said. "I hope she doesn't punch your nose", I called down to him. He laughed. After a while, he came back. "What happened?" I asked him._

_ "She punched my face", he grumbled. "What did I tell you?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I think she would not even accept anyone's proposal to go out with them", he sighed. Yep that was my sister. It was getting dark. "Hansel!" screamed Gretel. I ran to where she was. There was my friend trying to get her to kiss him._

_ "There is no point crying out, Gretel", he said. "He will never come." His lips were close to hers._

"Hansel!" exclaimed Gretel. I opened my eyes. "Yes?" I asked her. "Get up", she said, "The wizards wants to see us", she said. She looked pretty. She had on a white long dress. The room was white. It was very clean.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of bed. I walked to the bathroom. After I cleaned myself and dressed myself, I went to the meeting hall where the wizards where.

"Ah, Hansel", said one wizard. "Hi", I said. Then there was a familiar witch there. "Hey", I said, "Aunty May." She broke out a smile. "Hello, my dears", she cackled.

"Now enough of this, we will do welcomes later", grumbled the head wizard. So we settled down. Gretel grabbed my arm. I felt hotness go to my cheeks. I coughed.

"Now what is your business?" asked the head wizard. "There are witches preparing for battle to attack the village of where we come from", said Gretel. "We cannot fight it without the help of powerful wizards", I said.

"Who needs help?" grumbled to wizard. "We do", said Gretel softly, "All the people will die trying to fight them." The wizard's eyes became soft. "Well, my dear, we will help you in any way we can", he said. She smiled. "Thank you", she said.

She turned to me and smiled. I smirked. Then she blushed and looked away. Things were about to get a bit easier.


End file.
